The Little Flower Shop
by Numiwaffles14
Summary: Roderich is a wealthy businessman who works above a not so flourishing flower shop.


Today was another work day for Roderich. He did his normal routine. Shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair, the usual.

He put on his suit and tied his tie. But he couldn't seem to find his glasses. He looked all over the room, checking as best as he could, and went to the bathroom to check there.

Ah, there they were. He put them on and made his way out of the house, not even glancing at his roommate.

The streets were busy, that was evident when he bumped into a bunch of people and had his feet stepped on. He glared at the people who stepped on him, but never apologized to anyone who he bumped into, even knocking down.

Luckily for him, the building he worked at wasn't far away from his little apartment. The building stood tall, but at the bottom of it was a little flower shop that sometimes had costumers, it was normally busy at Valentines Day, but that was it, the rest of days it was dull even though the flowers outside were a sight.

Alas, the building appeared amongst the crowd. To say Roderich was relieved was an understatement, but he had to remember that to get to the top of the building he had to go through "her" flower shop.

She was the owner, her name was Elizabeta. She was rather harsh to Roderich, but he was sharp enough to throw some insults back at her.

She wasn't too bad looking, not plain, but not beautiful either. It was truly her eyes that got Roderich's attention. But her personality made him flee.

He pushed the doors open, making the bell at the door ring.

Elizabeta looked up slightly only to groan and look back down again.

"How's business going?" Roderich asked while making his way to the elevator.

"What's it to you?" Elizabeta snapped.

Roderich pushed the elevator button and waited patiently for it to come down.

It was a slow elevator so Roderich checked his watch to see if he'd be late, but that was highly unlikely.

He felt someone loom over him. It was rather unnerving, but Roderich knew exactly who it was.

He turned around, "Is there something wrong?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah, there is actually! As you know my flower shop is failing and I have no idea why! And I thought, that maybe... you could... Possibly... Help?" Elizabeta asked.

Roderich looked slightly surprised but regained his composure.

He was about to answer her but the elevator door bell ringing got his attention.

He turned to walk into it and watched her sad expression as he pushed the 6 floor button.

"I'll think about it" He said plainly and watched her smile return to her face.

When the elevator door closed Elizabeta squealed and started fixing some drooping flowers.

The day went normally, Roderich not even thinking about what he said to the shopkeeper down below. That is, until lunch.

_She looked so lonely in that shop by herself. And I never see anybody come and buy anything other then the holidays..._

He thought as he took a big gulp of tomato soup.

He thought about multiple ways to get out of this, like referring her to someone else. But he was the only budget personality in this whole building. And he never even thought about telling her no, it would be rather lonely walking into an empty shop.

He went back to his usual workspace, but the thoughts of an empty flower shop kept entering his mind, and it was starting to get annoying.

One of his co-workers walked past him, noticing Roderich staring at an empty word document.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

Roderich jumped slightly and turned around. He looked up at the blond man, "Well... You know the flower shop down below?" He asked.

The blond nodded.

"She's having some money issues and is asking me for help..."

"Are you going to do it?" The blond asked.

"... Should I?" Roderich responded.

"I think you should" The blond replied while taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's easy for you to say, you already helped a cafe..." Roderich mumbled.

"That was just my little sisters shop..." The blond replied rather aggravated.

"It doesn't change the fact that you did, Vash" Roderich responded coldly.

Vash closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Just do it" He said walking away.

Roderich laughed lightly, watching the aggravated Swiss walk off into another part of the office.

Once again the day went normally, that is until 5 o'clock when his work let out.

Like normally he got into the elevator, but unlike in the mornings he was with the other people of the office who also got let out.

As expected, Elizabeta was waiting down-stairs, expecting his answer.


End file.
